


Merry Christmas Andy Hurley

by LastofMe



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofMe/pseuds/LastofMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anytime is a good time for a fluffy Christmas story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Andy Hurley

It was the ringing of the doorbell that brought Andy back to his senses.

“Shit, I forgot that this was today,” he muttered as he pulled on a shirt and drew a comb through his bedhead. He had done a new work out that morning and had planned to take a nap and do some cooking for the week ahead before going on his mid-afternoon run. But now he had a new activity as he opened the door to his friend Pete and his two young boys.

“Hey guys, how are we today?”

“Hey Uncle Andy,” muttered Bronx as he slouched through the door.

“Sorry,” said Pete, “He’s seven going on seventeen.”

“Sounds like his father,” laughed Andy as he accepted Saint and his bags from Pete. Saint smiled at Andy with his big brown eyes before curling into his neck.

“He was sleeping in the car, so he’ll be pretty drowsy for a while. Kid loves his naps. I’ll be back by five. Have you got the other two yet?”

“Nope, but I think Joe and Patrick will be here soon.”

“See you later buddies!” waved Pete as he drove away.

Andy carried Saint into the rec room, where Bronx was already browsing Andy’s video game collection. He pulled some toys for Saint from the bag, noting the location of the diaper supplies.

“I wanna play this one,” said Bronx, pulling out a game and Andy had just got the console hooked up when the doorbell rang again.

He opened the door this time to Joe, gently holding the hand of the little toddler at his side.

“Duncle Dandy!” Ruby squealed as she toddled away from her father and wrapped herself around Andy’s shins.

“Thanks man. We’ll get things done as quickly as we can,” Joe handed over the bag to Andy and crouched down to say goodbye, “Be a good girl for Uncle Andy, Ruru! Remember Santa’s coming soon!”

“It’s not a problem. I can handle four kids for a few hours. Good luck with the stuff,” He shared a wink with Joe as he walked away before turning to the little girl, who stared up at him with a big smile, “Bronx and Saint are already in the rec room so let’s go play.”

Bronx was slouched in Andy’s big chair and Saint was gumming away on his teething ring. Ruby settled down next to the little box of toys that Andy kept around for this purpose and began rummaging through the assorted action figures.

The doorbell rang again and Andy opened his door again to Patrick bouncing a fussy Declan on his hip.

“We’re going through a phase where we don’t like being put down… or having any of the things we like end. If this is him at one and a half, I’m nervous about two,” he handed Declan over, “Are the other kids here?”

“Yup, you’re the last one. Come on buddy, you, Saint and Ruby are going to have fun.”

“Thanks again man.”

Andy closed the door and looked at Declan’s stormy gray eyes, “Daddy will be back soon. Let’s go play with the other kids.” He hoisted the third diaper bag of the day and returned to the rec room.

Bronx was still idly pressing the buttons on the gamepad and Saint had passed out still clutching his teething ring. Han Solo and Minnie Mouse were going on some sort of adventure in the corner courtesy of Ruby. Andy put the bag down with the others and settled into his recliner. He pulled Declan’s teddy out of his bag and gave it to the little boy, who curled up on his lap.

“Annn San’a!” proclaimed Ruby holding Chewbacca over her head. “Lotsa pwsents for Wuby an’ Dada an’ Mama an’ Duncle Dandy!” She looked over at Andy with a huge glowing smile and he couldn’t help but smile back to her.

“Santa’s not real,” came a discontent muttering from the couch. “Our parents are out buying the Christmas gifts and we’re stuck here. Bronx threw down the controller and stalked out of the room. Ruby’s lower lip started to tremble. Andy slid Declan off his lap and on to the couch. The little boy didn’t peep but Andy was very certain his clock was ticking. He caught up to Bronx in the kitchen, who had hidden himself under the island. Andy settled down on the floor next to him.

“What’s going on buddy?”

“It’s my week with Dad and I’m stuck here because he’s busy. He’s always busy and I don’t get to see him,” he looked up at Andy with wet eyes.

Andy placed his hand on the little thin shoulder. “Bronx, I’ve known your dad for a very long time. I’m not going to tell you that he’s the best person in the world, but I do know that he loves you more than anything else in the world. Being a grownup isn’t easy and being a dad is even harder. He’s been talking about you coming to visit for Christmas for weeks. It’s ok to be upset with him and it’s ok to tell him how you feel. Nothing can get fixed if no one knows what’s going on. Now, Ruby and Declan and Saint believe very much in Santa and I think you do too. The thing that’s not ok is taking your anger out on some little kids who don’t have anything to do with why you’re really angry. We’re going to go apologize to Ruby now alright?”

They walked back to the rec room to Ruby comforting a sniffling Declan.

“Is ok, Duncle Dandy be wite back. Gots to be good Decwan, San’as comin soon!”

“I’ll take it from here Ruby,” he scooped up Declan, who quieted down instantly, “Thank you for being such a big helper.” He ruffled her curls and she smiled up at him.

“Ruby,” muttered Bronx, his eyes glued to the floor, “I’m sorry that I said Santa wasn’t real because he is very real. I just got really mad.”

“Is ok Bwonx,” she toddled over to give him a hug. “San’a has pwsents fo’ big boys too!”

Andy took a deep breath and inhaled one of the worst stenches he had every smelled. He knew the source; Saint, still passed out on the floor, with a very big diaper.  
Bronx rolled his eyes at his little brother, “That is so gross.” Ruby pinched her nose and waved her free hand in front of her face.

Andy sighed. “You are so like your father,” he muttered under his breath.

“Like Dad?” Bronx perked up.

Andy thought about it for a second. “You know what Bronx? Ask your Dad about the first time we went to Racine.”

Andy smiled to himself as he set about his dirty task. That night he had hauled a very drunk Pete up three flights of stairs to his hotel room, peeled his sweaty clothes off of him, doused him in warm water and put him in bed. He wanted to be there to watch Pete explain some of the more interesting parts of his young life to his son.

Ruby had been watching Andy closely. “Duncle Dandy, I wanna go to da big girl potty.”

He walked her down the hall to the bathroom and stood outside while she used it and came out with a big smile. “I fwushed! And washe’ my han’s!”

“Good job Ruby-Roo!” She giggled and scurried back to the rec room.

Declan was fussing again with his lower lip pouting out. When Andy picked him up, Declan plopped onto his thigh and began petting Andy’s beard.

“Jus’ like San’a,” he whispered in his tiny voice.

“Yes buddy, I have a beard just like Santa. Do you think he’s going to come visit you?”

Declan nodded shyly and slid back down to hold his teddy bear. Andy rubbed the little boy’s back and domestic harmony reigned supreme.

The doorbell broke the silence and Bronx dropped his game and ran to the front door ahead of Andy.

“Dad!” he yelled down the hall. “Uncle Andy, my dad’s here!”

Andy looked down at Declan and shifted him onto one hip so he could slide Saint’s bag up one arm and scoop up the now snoring baby. When he got to the door, Bronx had let Pete in and was chatting about his game. Seeing Andy sparked his memory.

“Hey, Dad? What happened the first time you went to Racine?”

Andy thought he felt a rib crack as he tried to keep from laughing at Pete’s horrified face as all the color in it rushed to his cheeks. Pete’s eyes flashed. What did you do?!  
“Saint had a bit of a blowout earlier, but other than that they’re good kids.”

Bronx walked out of the door a bit taller and Pete collected his baby and hurried after his older son.

Ruby had taken Andy’s seat when he returned to the rec room and snuggled up against him when he sat down. He pulled out a picture book from the rack he kept behind the chair for this exact purpose.

“I wuv you Duncle Dandy,” she sighed as she drifted off, “And Momma and Daddy…”

Declan touched the pictures and helped turned the pages until he too drifted off to sleep. Just as Andy’s eyes began to droop, lulled by the soft breathing and warms bodies snuggled up to him, the doorbell rang again. He carefully stood up and repositioned the children, leaning them against opposite arms of the chair. He opened the door to Joe.

“How’s my little girl doing?” he asked as he came in the door.

“Good, she’s taking a nap in the rec room. Played with her toys all day and insisted on using the big girl bathroom,” he told Joe as he kicked off his wet shoes.

“Daddy?” came the little groggy voice from behind them. Ruby had wandered down the hall after Andy and stumbled into Joe’s arms.

“Why don’t you get your shoes back on and put her in the car. I’ll go grab her bag.”

“Sounds good. Come on princess, your chariot awaits.”

Andy grabbed Ruby’s bag and toys and met Joe just as he was coming back into the house.

“Thanks man. Oh, has Patrick talked to you about the party next week at all? And, you know, the thing?”

Andy sighed. He knew the guys had put Patrick up to asking him. Patrick’s pouty-face voice was just as effective over the phone as it was in real-life. “I’ll be there at 1.”  
Joe clapped him in a firm hug before taking the bag and getting back in his car. It was starting to snow now as Andy went back to the last of his charges. Declan was still sleeping on the arm of the chair and Andy cradled him and laid down on the couch with the little boy on his chest.

He awoke some time later to Patrick gently trying to extract his son from Andy’s arms. He rolled away and hugged Declan tighter. “They put you up to asking me, didn’t they?”

“No,” Patrick’s answer was too quick, “May I have my baby back?”

“I like your baby. He’s quiet and doesn’t fuss. Maybe I’ll keep him. What do you think Declan? Maybe your Daddy should be the one getting dressed up. It was his idea after all…”

“You know how incredibly persuasive Pete can be when he feels like it,” Patrick was blushing furiously, “Besides Ruby just adores you. And Declan really doesn’t do malls…”

“You do remember that I’m a walking tattoo?”

“Which is why I brought you one of my old turtlenecks and it comes with gloves. Please may I have my baby?”

“Your Daddy really thought of everything, didn’t he buddy? I suppose you can go home with him this time.” He rolled back over and offered Patrick the still sleeping boy.

“You know I’m sending him to you the minute he gets rebellious.”

“With you as his father, the most rebellious thing he’s doing is either joining the football team or sulking in his bedroom trying to emulate mid-2000’s Uncle Pete.”

“Gee, thanks. See you Saturday.”

Andy listened to Patrick walk down the hall and out the door as he tried to fall back asleep. When that failed, he dragged himself into the bathroom and began to practice.

“Hohoho…”

Andy was sweltering as he drove across town. The red, velvet suit was well padded and the boots made him feel like he had clown feet. At least the turtleneck kept him from being too itchy. He pulled into Pete’s long driveway and parked behind a group of hedges so he could fit on the hat and beard. He pulled out the bag of toys that Pete had dropped off earlier in the week and headed to the door.

The thundering footsteps told him the children were coming and he readied his best, “Hohoho!” Ruby opened the door, stared at him for a moment and ran away squealing, “Daddy, Daddy! I’s Sa’na! Sa’na!” Declan stared up adoringly at this huge stranger he had heard so much about. Bronx was carrying Saint, who was way more interested in his new found power of spit bubbles, and gave Andy a knowing smile.

“Come on in Santa!” came the call from the living room.

When Andy was settled in the big armchair, Bronx turned to Declan, “Wanna go sit on Santa’s lap and see if he has a present for you?”

Declan looked up at him uncertainly, so Bronx continued, “Here, I’ll show you!”

Bronx walked over to Andy, “Hi Santa.”

“Hello there Bronx. I hear you’ve been good this year! Want to have a seat?” Andy patted his knee.

Bronx perched on Andy’s leg as Andy dug into his bag before producing a package.

“Thanks Santa!” he leaned over to whisper in Andy’s ear, “Did you really have to carry Dad up three flights of stairs?”

Andy whispered back, “He was a lot lighter then which helped.”

Bronx scampered off to unwrap his gift and Declan toddled over to Andy, embolden by the thought of presents. “Hi San’a,” he whispered.

“Hi Declan,” Andy whispered back, “I’ve got something for a very good boy.”

Declan’s eyes lit up as Andy handed him a package and Patrick clicked away on his camera.

Pete plopped Saint down on Andy’s lap for a quick picture and his gift. As the three boys enjoyed their gifts, Andy looked around for Ruby. Joe noticed his confusion as well.

“Ruby, sweetie? Santa’s waiting for you.”

Ruby came sprinting back into the living room clutching a piece of paper. “Dis is fo’ you San’a. To give to Duncle Dandy when you give him his pwsents,” Andy looked down at the vaguely person like scribbles. “Is me an’ Duncle Dandy playin’ ou’side.”

Andy scooped the little girl up into his lap and his already big heart grew three sizes that day.


End file.
